A weird dream
by TheAwakeningOfHope
Summary: Jack and Kim finally get together and all it took was a grouchy teacher,detention and a weird dream.


**Hi so this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me :)**

**disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' it **

**JACK**

_Mondays.I honestly despise them._I thought as I walked into Maths class,I took a seat then waited for Kim and Jerry considering we have maths cass together.

Right then I saw our teacher come in with Jerry following close seemed to be having an argument .I heard our teacher:Mr Jackson yelling at Jerry saying something about "private property" and "vandalism is a crime".I also heard Jerry yelling things like "You've got no proof!" and a bunch of other random spanish words.

I then shifted my gaze to the right to see a girl with honey blonde hair cascading down her back walk in.I took a moment taking in her amazing smile and hypnotic eyes that always seem to make my heart skip a beat.

And only one person can do that to me.

Kim Crawford.

Okay,okay I'll admit it I am in love with my best friend Kim.I'll admit it to the whole world!...exept her.

When I broke out of my trance I realised she was struggling to carry her books ,pencills,pens ect...She was reading a book and seemed to be pretty engrossed in it,she was reading while walking ,when she bumped into a desk and dropped all of her things .It was only then that her focus wasn't on her book,but was now on the mess of her things,that was scatterd on the floor.

She let out an irritated sigh."Really?"She hissed under her breath then bent down to pick up her things and I decided to step in.

I got up from my seat and walked towards the seemingly frustrated blonde.I bent down and began to help her with the mess,she glanced up at me and gave me a faint smile."Thanks"

I looked into her brown orbs for a second and began to get lost in them,I mentally slapped myself out of my dream-state when I realised I hadn't responded yet.

I awkwardly stood-up and she did the same."You're welcome just remember walking,while reading is not the safest or smartest thing to do"

She giggled slightly with a light blush dusted on her cheeks and said ."Thanks I'll keep that in mind."I let myself sigh out of relief that I didn't make a fool of myself by getting lost in her smile,we walked to our seats that were beside each-other and sat down .Just before Jerry and were done with their bickering.

**KIM**

After taking a seat I looked up and saw our Mr Jackson look 100% aggravated and Jerry taking a seat with the same amount of annoyance plastered on his face.

It wasn't a new thing seeing Jerry getting the teachers upset over some new prank he did that probabaly wasn't thought through very well,thanks a lot Jerry! just what we needed a grouchy teacher to give us more homework!

Perfect.

I rolled my eyes then turned my attention back to my book getting lost in the words again,two minutes later I was still reading when a piece of paper landed on the pages.I glanced to the right to see that the note was from none other than one of my best friends Jack Anderson.I was suprised at his actions considering Mr Jackson is very strict with rules,then again Jack only goes by his own rules.I turned my attention back to the note it read:

_I'm so bored!_

_-Jack_

I rolled my eyes at the note and let myself smile a little. Typical Jack. I looked to the right and saw that he looked like he was about to fall asleep.I stiffled a giggle and ripped a piece of paper out of my copy and wrote my answer which was:

_Yeah big suprise,I bet you don't even know what we're learning!_

_-Kim_

I tossed the note to Jack,then waited for a response.A few seconds later another piece of paper landed on my desk also from Jack.

_I bet you don't either!_

_-Jack_

It read.I glared at the note then wrote down the only response I had.

_You win this round Anderson._

_-Kim_

I threw the note at his ear then crossed my arms like a two year old,after hitting his ear it landed on the ground,he bent down to pick it up. Just our luck Mr Jackson turned around and saw Jack reaching for the the paper.

"Anderson what are you doing!"He said very,very loudly.

Jack's head shot up strait away,he looked at Mr Jackson and seemed to be struggling with his response.

Mr Jackson glanced at the ground and bent down to pick up the piece of paper,after retrieving the note he read it then looked at me dissapionted.

"I would expect better from you Miss Crawford."He said.

I looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Detention for both of you."

I saw Jack mouthing 'sorry' and I gave him a reasuring smile.

* * *

**...**

**After school in Detention**

**No-one's point of view**

**...**

Jack,Kim and Jerry(Big suprise) were sitting in detention all bored out of their minds,the teacher who was supposed to be watching them had left a while ago to talk to the principle.

Jack turned to look at his best friend and biggest crush ever,who looked like she was about to fall asleep there and then which made an amused smile curve on his face.

Her hand was the only thing keeping her head from coming into contact with the desk and her eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Someone looks sleepy."He said catching her attention her head shot-up and she looked over at him suprised as if forgetting where she was for a second,then smiled at him ressisting the urge to send him a death-glare."Well you would be,if you couldn't get any sleep the night before."

He cocked his head to the side in a confussed manner,she smiled a little at the sight of him she would never admit it but she honestly thought it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen,it was thoughts like this that confussed her about her feelings towards the brunet,did she like him or not?

"How come you didn't get any sleep?"He asked breaking her from her train of thought.

"Well I had a weird dream,it was so confussing,I spent the entire night trying to find out what it ment."

Now Jack was even more confussed and curiosity began to build within him,he wanted to know what kind of dream could leave the the blonde so confussed that she couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"What was the dream about?"He blurted out.

Kim thought for a minute on whether she should tell him or not,she then came to a conclusion when she saw the look on his face that he wasn't going to let her go without knowing what her dream was,she sighed then gave in.

"Well,I was dreaming that I was on the top of a giant building,"She started then turned to look at the intrigued brunet,he nodded urging her to continue.

"and I was standing at the edge of the roof when I lost my balance,"She gulped looking into Jack's chocolate brown eyes again,he was concentraiting on every word she was saying, trying not to get lost in her golden brown eyes.

"Then I started falling and I was terrified that I was going to die then,"

She cut herself off not sure if she should continue,Jack leaned in closer he noticed how close they were together but chose to ignore it.

"Then what happened"He asked in a low voice.

"Then I saw you beside me and you were falling too,"

She took another breathe then leaned in a little bit more,him doing the same, both seemed to be in a trance forgetting that Jerry was in one of the back seats,watching all of this,shocked out of his mind.

In his head he was screaming "KISS,KISS,KISS"but he stayed silent watching all of this taking place.

"And?"Said Jack wanting to know the ending to Kim's odd dream.

"And then you took my hand and I didn't feel like I was falling anymore,I felt like I was flying"She said so quietly it was almost a whisper,the two brown eyed teens were so close they could feel eachothers warm breath on their lips.

"And I wasn't scared anymore."She finished with a shaky breath

Jack was trying to get his mind together the girl he has had a crush on for almost two years was right in front of him. She was about to _kiss _him. He was very nervous for some reason.

Jerry was looking at the two black belts,while reaching into his pocket to find his phone,he needed to get a picture of what was about to happen or Ruddy,Eddie and Milton would never believe him,he barley believed it himself.

Kim was so lost in Jack's eyes she barely knew how how long they were in this position,just staring into each-others eyes,all that she knew was that she was finally going to find out if she liked Jack or not. Everything would be answered in that one kiss.

Finally Jack lost all of his control and kissed Kim,with all the love and longing he had been hidding so well for so long. Kim's hands flew to the back of Jack's hair,her right hand on the back of his neck and her left hand in his hair. Jack's right hand held Kim's left cheek,so carefully as if he was scared of hurting her. His tongue gently grazed against her soft bottom-lip begging for access which she happily granted. The kiss was way better than she could ever imagine,it wasn't like anyother kiss she ever had before,all of the questions that were racing threw her mind all the time,were finally answered.

The two teens eventually had to break away from lack of oxygen. They were breathing heavilly while staring into eachothers eyes terrified of what the other thought. Kim giggled a little when she saw how scared Jack was,this somehow calmed Jack's nerves and he began to laugh with her.

"Aw man." Shouted Jerry at phone. The two his love-struck teens jumped a little then turned to Jerry,finally remembering he was there.

"You guys just had to kiss when there was no battery on my phone,now the guys will never believe me."He exclaimed completely irritated.

Kim blushed slightly "Sorry," she said with a shy smile,Jack just smiled lazilly at her "I'm not"He said earning a flirty smile from Kim,who grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into another kiss.

**Okay that was completly different than I planned it to be I know it's terrible but please no hate reveiws.I know my grammer is terrible I'll try and fix it,but like I said this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. So... should I continue?**

**Reveiw!**


End file.
